Triple The Masks, Triple The Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: This is my first crossover and it's a triple including Ben 10, Phantom Of The Opera, and The Mask. Just a story about Rook, Erik, and Mask finding love in three girls. Rated T for kissing and the lyrics of the songs "Call Me Maybe" and "Cuban Pete". I own nothing! Enjoy! (The second stanza of Cuban Pete is supposed to have The in front of senoritas, but it didn't show up. Sorry.)


**Just an idea I got after watching "The Mask". I love the "Cuban Pete" scene! "Phantom of The Opera" and "Call Me Maybe" lyrics are courtesy of Metro Lyrics website and "Cuban Pete" lyrics are courtesy of Lyrics Mode website. Rook, The Mask, and Erik all belong to their respective owners. I own nothing!**

**(A/N: If you guys had posted a review to this story and it got deleted with the story, I'm so sorry. I had to take down the story because it had typos that the system wasn't letting me correct easily. But here is the correct version. Please review again if you did the first time and it got deleted. I'm so sorry again. Enjoy!)**

**Triple The Masks, Triple The Love**

"Ya-hoo!" Rachel cried out as she skated rapidly toward the meeting hideout where her two best friends were waiting for her. She jumped, did a triple flip, and landed perfectly on her roller blades. Katy and Sandra both clapped.

"Hey, Rach!" said Katy enthusiastically.

"Hey, girls!" Rachel greeted, giving them both a hug. The girls then sat down and began chatting excitedly about their favorite characters from movies or T.V. shows.

"I think Erik is so handsome," said Katy, getting a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Phantom lover," Rachel teased her good naturedly, because she also liked the movie "Phantom of The Opera".

"I think The Mask is cool," said Sandra. "Especially when he dances."

Rachel laughed. "I still get _'Cuban Pete'_ stuck in my head now and again," she admitted.

"Who do you like, Rach?" asked Katy curiously.

Rachel smiled for a moment. "I love Rook, from the Ben 10 Omniverse series," she said honestly. "He is so amazing."

The others agreed with her. "Only Rook doesn't wear a mask," said Katy thoughtfully.

"Unlike me," Rachel said and the others understood. Rachel had had a tough break in life since her parents had passed and Katy and Sandra were all she had left. Rachel wore a theoretical mask for the outer world, but here, she could just be herself.

Little did the three girls know that the very same three men they were talking about were watching them from the shadows, thanks to a crazed scientist portal machine somehow working. Their worlds had been hard on them. Rook had lost everything, as had Erik and Mask. They listened to the three girls and felt sympathy and surprise that the girls liked them.

"Hey," said one of the girls suddenly. "Let's play our songs."

The other two agreed and Katy played her song first.

"_Phantom of The Opera"_

_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me and speaks my name  
And do I dream again for now I find  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind_

_PHANTOM  
Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me to glance behind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind._

_CHRISTINE  
Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_

_PHANTOM  
It's me they hear..._

_BOTH  
Your/My spirit and my/your voice in one combined  
The Phantom of the Opera is here  
Inside my/your mind_

_BACKGROUND  
He's there, the phantom of the opera!  
Beware, the phantom of the opera!_

_PHANTOM  
In all your fantasies, you always knew  
that man and mystery_

_CHRISTINE  
Were both in you_

_BOTH  
And in this labyrinth  
where night is blind  
the Phantom of the Opera is here,  
inside my/your mind_

_CHRISTINE  
He's there, the phantom of the opera_

_PHANTOM  
Sing, my Angel of Music  
Sing, my Angel  
Sing for me  
Sing, my Angel!  
Sing for me!_

Katy had a way of making it seem like two people were singing, which made it mystifying. Rachel and Sandra clapped. "Great job, Katy!" said Rachel.

"Thanks," she said. "It's your turn, Sandra."

"Okay," said Sandra. The song soon began.

"_Cuban Pete"_

_They call me Cuban Pete. I'm the king of the rhumba beat.  
When I play the maracas I go chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom  
Yes sir, I'm Cuban Pete. I'm the craze of my native street.  
When I start to dance, everything goes chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky boom_

_senoritas they sing and they swing with their sombreros,_  
_It's very nice, so full of spice._  
_And when they dance in they bring a happy ring,_  
_El maraquero singin' a song, all the day long._

_So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete_  
_And I'll teach you to chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom._

_He's really a modest guy, although he's the hottest guy_  
_In Havana, in Havana._

_Si, senorita I know that you would like to chicky-boom-chick_  
_It's very nice, so full of spice._  
_I'll place my hand on your hip, and if you will just give me your hand_  
_Then we shall try - just you and I. Aye-aye-aye!_

_So if you like the beat, take a lesson from Cuban Pete_  
_And I'll teach you chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom_

_Shake Your Booty, Daddy, Wow!_  
_See ya!_

After Sandra finished singing, Rachel and Katy burst out laughing, falling over in glee. "Oh, that song is just too funny!" said Rachel, who personally loved that song.

"I agree," said Katy. "You're up, Rach."

Rachel composed herself. "This would be the song I'd sing to Rook," she said and her song began.

"_Call Me Maybe"_

_I threw a wish in the well  
Don't ask me I'll never tell  
I looked at you as it fell  
And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans  
Skin was showing  
Hot night  
Wind was blowing  
Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe_

_Hey I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe  
And all the other boys  
Try to chase me  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe_

_You took your time with the call  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all  
But still you're in my way_

_I beg and borrow and steal  
At first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it  
But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans  
Skin was showing  
Hot night  
Wind was blowing  
Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so so bad, bad, bad, bad…._

_It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe_

_Hey I just met you  
And this is crazy  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe  
And all the other boys  
Try to chase me  
But here's my number  
So call me maybe_

_Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so so bad  
Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
So call me, maybe_

The three girls burst into another round of laughter only for Rachel to suddenly stop and look up. "Girls!" she said. "They're here!"

No sooner had she spoken when Erik suddenly fell through the opening, dragging Rook with him. The Mask quickly pulled out an inflatable ducky boat and threw it to the floor where it inflated fast and cushioned the fall for the other two before Mask came flying down himself. The three girls immediately went up and helped the guys up.

"Are you all alright?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"We're fine," said Rook.

"More than fine," said Mask, giving Sandra an amorous look which made the girl blush a deep red.

Erik was holding Katy to him, gently brushing her brown hair back from her face as he fell in love with her. She blushed and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart. Rachel then felt Rook place his arms around her and she smiled, looking up at him.

Suddenly, the magic seemed to set in and Rachel tilted her face up as Rook brought his face closer. Gently, Rook kissed her, holding her close. Rachel responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around Rook's neck to keep him from pulling away too soon.

Sandra took a chance and kissed Mask, who responded by kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her in a loving embrace. Katy followed the other two's leads and kissed Erik, who didn't hesitate to kiss her back.

When their stories had been shared, they all decided to live together and the girls found a place that a kind man was willing to let them and their loves live in. As the three couples kissed again, they felt nothing could ruin the moment now and forever.


End file.
